The day after tomorrow
by Liz M
Summary: Draco está enamorado de Hermione, pero no se atreve a contarle lo que siente por miedo a perder su amistad, se lo dira mañana? songfict basado en la canción the day after tomorrow de saybia.


_Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, basado en la canción the day after tomorrow de saybia…espero que les guste._

* * *

**The day after tomorrow**

_Please tell me why do birds  
Sing when you're near me?  
Sing when you're close to me?  
They say that I'm a fool  
For loving you deeply  
Loving you secretly _

Draco la miró desde lejos nostálgicamente, la vió darle la mano a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley y reírse junto a el, y a todo su grupito Griffindor, se veía feliz, tan radiante. Se había hecho amigo de ella hace poco, cuando ambos fueron elegidos premios anuales, y habían tenido que empezar a compartir sala común y tener trabajo juntos, al principio ninguno de los dos pensó que podría funcionar, pero con el tiempo, se hicieron grandes amigos, Hermione empezó a confiar mucho en él, a sentirse cómoda en su compañía, como si fuera otro más de sus mejores amigos. Claro que Ron y Harry no lo aceptaron y se negaban a tratar de ser un poco más amables con el nuevo amigo de ésta.

Draco por su parte también se empezó a abrir más con Hermione, le contó sobre su vida, se disculpó por el daño que le había echo en el pasado, y de repente llegaba con algún detalle cariñoso, como chocolates, o flores en su pieza. Hermione nunca se abría imaginado que eso era una actitud algo más que amistosa, y Draco temía perder su amistad.

El chico le había contado a Blaise y a Pansy sus dos mejores amigos, que al principio lo molestaron mucho por su amor oculto por la castaña, pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que él iba en serio.. en verdad la quería así que intentaron convencerlo de que se declarara, o que la conquistara.

Draco no lo reconocería nunca, pero le aterraba la idea.

_But I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone  
_

Draco la siguió mirando desde lejos, imaginando que era el quien le tomaba la mano y quien la hacía reír.

Hubo un momento en que no pudo más, se levantó y se acercó al grupo en que estaba la chica, Ron y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada, Ginny se levantó para saludarlo educadamente con un beso en la mejilla (por lo que los chicos la fulminaron a ella también) al igual que Hermione.

- Herms – Dijo él intentando inventar alguna excusa-. Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala común a terminar de organizar los detalles del baile.

Hermione se despidió de los otros con un gesto y siguió al nervioso Draco.

_Please tell me why can't I  
Breathe when you're near me?  
Breathe when you're close to me?  
I know you know I'm lost  
In loving you deeply  
Loving you secretly  
Secretly  
_

Draco no podía respirar, sentía que no había ningún momento en el que estaba más feliz que estando con Hermione, y sospechaba que ella sabía todo lo que el sentía, pero eso tampoco lo animaba a contarle sus sentimientos. Llegaron a la sala común y empezaron a trabajar en el proyecto. Pero la mirada de Malfoy se iba a Hermione, y sus pensamientos también, se imaginaba dándole la mano, besándola, riéndose juntos, caminado por el pueblo simplemente siendo felices y queriéndose.

_But I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone_

-Draco….Draquito… ¿Estás ahí?... – Hermione acercó mucho la cara al chico que volvió de sus ensoñaciones. - ¿En que pensabas?

- Emm… yoo…- Draco la miró a los ojos y respondió.- ¿En que crees? En tí

Ella solo se rió, y se ruborizó un poco pensando que le gustaría que sus palabras fueran verdad…

_Tomorrow  
I'll tell it all tomorrow  
Or the day after tomorrow  
I'm sure I'll tell you then_

- em.. Herms, tengo que decirte algo.

-Si?? – preguntó ella distraída-. ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Lo miró a los ojos. El bajó la mirada. – No nada, mejor te digo mañana… o nunca… no sé . – Su rostro se ensombreció, nunca había sido un chico que se avergonzara tanto de decir lo que sentía. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione se rió.- No puedo creer que te de vergüenza preguntarme si es que quiero ir contigo al baile de navidad, no te preocupes la respuesta es si.

Draco se acercó y la abrazó muy fuerte, sonriendo porque iría al baile de navidad con ella, cuando nunca lo habría pensado.

_Well I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone  
The moment you are gone_

Y el día llegó y Hermione bajó las escaleras, se veía preciosa, Draco le dio la mano, y supo que era el momento, mientras bailaban la besó, y al día siguiente todo Hogwarts sabía que la leona con la serpiente eran novios, y ellos no se molestaban en ocultarlo, porque eran felices juntos…

_

* * *

_

_Y final.. y esta muy malo :( cuídense y que tengan un muy buen día_


End file.
